Super Smash Brothers: Stealth
by aquaorca
Summary: The Smashers return home after Brawl, exhausted after the Emissary. But now a greater threat is upon their homes and must fight with a ragtag group of adventurers that travel to each of them, including other famed hero's across the galaxy. Hero: Pikachu
1. Getting to Know Us

Allan Thomson was sleeping peacefully on his soft bed, snoring loudly as he smiled on whatever he was dreaming this time in his life. He tossed and turned from his stomach to his back, then crawled to a fetal position snuggling with his pillow that was being smothered by his dirty hair and rancid breathe. Dawn broke out through his window, shining a light through a small circular window. It covered the human all the way up to his face. He ducked under the cover and calmly went back to sleep. Before he could start again a frantic alarm blasted though his surroundings, causing him to flinch underneath. His arms and hands swiveled up and down violently trying to find the alarm clock. He grasped to his left and felt one of two wooden side tables and searched for the clock. Soon he discovered a plastic vibrating object the alarm clock buzzing infinitely while playing a catchy jazz tune from its speakers. He pushed the button once, but no click. A second time, harder, still no click. This third time he grabbed the clock and threw it across the now-lighted room which smashed into a steel wall covered in beige wall paper. Even with the violent action the alarm clock continued to buzz and play the jazz music even louder. The human sighed.

"Alright…alright…you win, I'll get up" he said to himself sleepily. He slowly got up which he could be recognized. Messy black hair, green eyes, and pearly white teeth were visible through the lighted atmosphere of his head. He yawned and began to stand up stretching his back and then reaching his toes. He was a skinny eighteen year old covered with blue pants and a light blue shirt, his preferred night clothes.

He walked yawningly to a closet with a steel door and slid it to his right. Inside were his clothes, gear, and his shoes which were more metallic than leather or any other synthetic material. He reached inside and grabbed a green T-shirt, a sleeveless white vest, a pair of metallic shoes, blue jeans and boxers. He closed the sliding door which stopped halfway. He pushed harder on the door but it wouldn't budge. He shrugged; frustrated with the kind of day he was going to have this time. 

He sluggishly walked over to another door made out of wood, this time. He reached, grabbed, and twisted the copper knob of the door and opened it, revealing a personal bathroom. He dropped his new clothes and placed them near a plastic scale and a small trash can. He walked closer to a glass door. Upon opening it showed a shower with soap and a cleaning puff dangling from under the head of the shower. He got inside the door and closed it inside. Unable to see through the other side he began to take off his clothes and whistled as he threw them over the top of the door, covering the floor. As his old boxers landed on the floor he reached for another copper knob with a red H and turned it to the left, which caused the shower head to turn on and sprinkle him with hot water. He sighed with a smile and began rubbing the soap around his arms and neck.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allan wasn't the only one using the facilities. In another part of his home was another person, similar to his age re-putting on a beige jumpsuit, covered with oil and other sticky substances. He adjusted his light brown hair with a comb and turned to face a closed toilet. He bent down and pushed down on the lever, flushing the toilet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allan was enjoying his shower, finishing his head which made it shiny and loose. He shook his hair around, shaking off any useless soap on his head. He opened his mouth and enjoyed a free sample of the water. As he enjoyed this brief second the nice not too hot shower changed into a mighty feel of fire onto his tongue. He shrieked and panicked all over the shower. The as he tried to turn off the water his hand missed and struck the head of the shower knocking downward, smiting every man's most sensitive spot. He shrieked and twisted the knob angrily which finally turned off the water. He sighed calmly and reached for a towel that was hanging on a rail on the front of the glass door. He reached it and began drying off. 

As he finished a walked over and reached for his blue boxers and positioned them on. He faced a mirror which was also his medicine cabinet and began wiping off the excess condensation on the mirror. He reached for a razor which was sitting in a water filled glass and shaving cream in a can. He smothered the cream on his face, mostly around the chin and upper lip area. Once he finished he grabbed the razor and shaved. As he rubbed off some excess hair he cut himself and cussed. He then started again and cut himself again. This process continued for about another ten minutes.

He brushed his teeth and then flossed, which was easy until a piece of floss was stuck between his front teeth. He grabbed some tiny scissors and cut the ends of the floss rolling his eyes in the process. Finally he finished and jumped into his jeans and belt. His shirt and vest was then quickly put on as he walked out of the bathroom quickly and quietly. Allan grabbed a silver plated wristwatch, a holster with a small sidearm, and his wallet. He opened another steel door and closed it. He sighed one last time and smiled, walking to his left on a carpeted floor. 

He walked hastily down the hallway and passed a few other doors that were left open, filled with other rooms. As he looked to see if someone were in them he noticed a decent sized kitchen. He walked over and began pouring coffee, sugar and cream into a white ceramic mug. He placed some bread from a small bag into a toaster and picked up a copy of _Earth Daily_, a newspaper. The bread skyrocketed out from the toaster and was caught by Allan's hand with a plate. He walked over to a magnificent view of space from his window, protected by _Silicanplasmicastyrous_, a type of particle that cannot be penetrated, but can only be made into glass. He sat himself on a small round table reading the magazine sized newspaper and took a bite of his toast. 

In case you are wondering who Allan Thomson is, he is the leader of an "adventurer of hire" group of ragtag team of pilots called the "Stealth Squadron". Each pilot is different in personality, but very similar in age and fighter expertise. Only washed up or edgy military pilots and former cadets would create their own mercenary team, which could be good or bad in the process. Allan and his team have done small jobs with decent pay by their consumer and General of the armed forces Jonathon Jay Ruther. 

As they wait for distress signals and errands to protect some frigate from pirates they relax and unwind in their mothership the _Atlantis_, a Jupiter class ship armed with a massive docking bay to fill a car dealership, two Omega-Plasma beam cannons on the front of the ship, four adjustable wings that open horizontally when in battle-mode, and two Stein Gatling guns on upper two of the four wings. A neck stretches to the bridge of the ship. The _Atlantis _practically has everything you might want in a home and more, such as an infirmary, multiple guest rooms, a small library, a kitchen, a storage facility, and the relaxation room where Allan is sitting right now. 

Another human walks into the kitchen and makes himself coffee and grabs a muffin lined up near a small microwave. He finishes stirring up the sugar and creamer and notices Allan and nods a hello. Allan smiles and nods back. This human was about 18 and was dark skinned, had brown eyes, a black hair with a small afro and goatee. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with a silver vest and blue jeans as well. His name was Jamarcus Jay Ford, but you can him J.J. Allan placed his newspaper down and took another sip of his coffee. J.J. grinned and watched as a comet go bye.

"I got a good feeling about a mission today Allan" J.J. spoke taking a bite of this muffin. 

"Really? How so?" Allan replied taking another sip. 

"Been rumors about a fleet of ships trying to take Earth for sometime now. I heard their going on some expedition and our guys are on their list" Allan was about to speak but J.J opened his mouth before he could say a word. "Think about it man. Going to all those planets across the galaxy? Dang! I'll pay THEM to choose us to check out those places" Allan smiled and nodded with agreement. This time he could speak back.

"I would like that. I could use some action. Did they say who is doing this? Does anyone know the leader even?" J.J. pondered for a moment looking at the view of the stars twinkling in the distance. He twitched his head and his knee as he knew the answer.

"Guys called the Foesic. As for the leader…they recruited him to lead the army due to his expertise somewhere else. I think is name is Okinny or something. Anyways the king of those guys I'm not sure of, but he wants those other planets like a child at a candy store" Allan nodded again and took a sip of his coffee. Another human walks by and grabs an apple from another basket near the microwave. J.J with his mouth open nodded a hello. The 18 year old red headed human didn't notice. Still with food he tried to speak.

"Moommeing Erswific!" He called to him. The human grinned and walked over nodding a hello.

"Man. That was one nice sleep last night. You guys sleep well?" the human asked the two in a deep Bronx accented voice. Allan and J.J nodded and continued eating. "Anything new going around?" 

"Hey the Yankees lost…again" J.J replied looking over at a small sport section. Allan smiled as he looked at the record.

"What is that? Twenty in a row?" the two started to laugh. Erick rolled his hazel eyes at the two.

"Very freakin funny. They'll bounce back, you'll see" Erick said pointing a finger at the paper sternly. 

"Nah. Once you stink now, you'll stink for the rest of the year" J.J said still laughing to himself, showing his big white teeth. 

"Like us right now?" Erick asked in a frustrated manner. Allan raised both his eyebrows in dissatisfaction.

"Now that's uncalled for Erick. Something will turn up…you'll see" Allan pointed in the style of Erick mockingly. Erick sighed and went over to a black refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. 

"As long as we don't jump into some major battle I'm happy" he looks at the two who fake a good idea on their faces. "Oooooh no! Don't even think about it! I'm not fighting in some stupid space war because you two are bored!" The two laughed and threw away their waste. J.J took Allan's mug and placed it in the sink to be clean. Allan grabbed a water from the fridge.

"Relax Erick. We're not doing that unless we are THAT desperate. Let's see if Jose and Daniel are up and at the bridge. Maybe something turned up today, okay?" Erick nodded and grinned. The trio walked around the lounge and watched the starry sky once again for a moment. J.J. turned on a jukebox and played a random smooth jazz tune from the speakers. Allan sighed and led Erick and J.J to a steel door that opened automatically. A long narrow light infested steel area guided the three to another pair of steel doors. 

"Hey, what are the odds if we got what J.J.'s been telling us?" Erick asked Allan butting in between him and the other pilot. Allan shrugged and placed his hands behind his back. 

"Who knows? But it sounds like something that fits our desires easily" he replied from his train of thought. At last they made it to the twin doors that slid open horizontally. Inside, the trio simultaneously took a deep breathe and sat in certain areas of the bridge. It was filled with monitors and keyboards glimmering with information of the ship, the outside, news and space weathering updates, and of course radar. A hologram communication system is positioned in the heart of the area, causing a glowing green circle to glow bright and dim every second or so. Sitting down on a leather seat was a 50 year old man in blue jeans, a red western style shirt with a long silver coat that went to his ankles. He had small glasses on and had a grayish-blackish goatee and moustache that went great with his gray-black hair. He was watching a small news clip of any updated info around the 2500 A.D. Earth. Nothing seemed to interest him.

"Another boring day at home guys. Heck, no one died today" the middle aged man said grimly. His name was Daniel Cunningham, a veteran pilot who formed the first Stealth Squadron, with Allan's father Andrew Thomson as the leader. Andrew was captured by an unknown enemy after being betrayed by Leroy Dengar, a member of the team as well. His results after his disappearance are still unknown. 

"Well at least you checked, right?" said a voice below Daniel's seat. A tan, Spanish accented human was kneeling next to an android, fixing its leg which was presumably loose. Jose Felipe Garcia was another skilled pilot and a lover of flying aircraft and driving fast in the mud. After joining the team, the 18 year old pilot brought in a Manx dune buggy that could carry five people and run around 175 miles tops. 

The android he was repairing was the ships 24 hour conductor Roburto 6. Roburto was designed to control the _Atlantis_ 24/7 and be prepared to fight in battle with the mothership. His leg was fully repaired and was turned on. He got up and blinked his red rectangle bar as they were his eyes. 

"Thank you Jose. I will get back to work" it responded moving its metal chin strap up and down in a monotone. It walked back up to the front of the bridge and began typing and scanning information here and there on the monitor. Daniel turned his chair and faced the foursome, sitting and relaxing in their silver colored leathered seats.

"Roburto…did we get any messages? Anything?" asked the veteran to the android. Roburto scanned the monitor and searched for messages and files that were possibly sent to the ship's main inbox folder. The android bleeped as it was finished.

"No messages. No files. No items detected" all five of them sighed sadly. They were starting to get restless sitting down and waiting for a call.

"Roburto…are you sure? Not even junk mail?" Allan asked the android. It quickly bleeped as a reply.

"Well…there is one message…highly sensitive and-"

"Let's us see tin brain!" J.J. interrupted getting off his seat in anger. The android bleeped again hastily and grabbed a small disk in a shape of rectangle. It placed the disk into the hologram projector which dimmed the lights by half. Light filtered from the bottom and appeared was a short little man with a bald head with hair spread around that was nicely combed. He wore regular glasses and had a grey mustache that suited well with his smile. He wore a long white lab coat and wore a red bowtie that blended with his blue collared shirt and brown pants. His face and body fit well for his age of 60

"Dan…it's your old pal Russell coming to you from the lab. I heard about the possible Foesic encounter in the future and I thought it would be great if you and the new team would go on a little odyssey for me and Johnny. I'm sure they'll like the gifts I got planned to show you so reply back when you receive this message. Hopefully no bloke will delete this or find this before you do. See you sometime in the future!" Russell waved goodbye and fizzled out of the hologram, causing the lights to flash back on again. The entire team jaw-dropped and eye opened. Jose was pouring a cup of coffee but was spilling all over due to it being overfilled. Daniel grabbed his chest as if he was about to have a heart attack.

"I don't know about you fellas…. but I think we got a mission we will never forget!" Erick said out loud fiddling with his hands. Allan grabbed a wireless audio communicator and handed it to Daniel.

"Please call him Dan. C'mon this is what the team needs!" he said in a begging way. Daniel grabbed the device and pushed a series of buttons. He extended the ends of the device and placed it around his head to speak properly. A moment soon, another was on the other side,

"Hello Russell. So what's this thing you and Johnny have planned for us? Uh huh…really? How many? Not too bad…what? They'll love the gesture Russ; they'll look great with the ship. Thanks Russ you're the one I can count on! When do you want us? Now! Well okay, we're on our way right now! We're bringing the whole ship for you to take a look at…see you soon bud!" he closed the device off and folded his arms with a big smirk.

"Well? What did he say! Say something you old fart!" Erick said out load to the veteran.

"Team…we're going on what you we call a 'Space Odyssey'…."

"Aaaaannnnddd!" the foursome said in unison edging towards the seat of the veteran. He smiled even more, chuckling a bit.

"We got the mission" Before they could say anything else, they all passed out from anxiety, smiling happily as they got their wish. "Roburto…set a course for Earth and coordinates 6-8-2-5-8…and take it easy with the speed this time will you?" he asked rubbing his head with a hand. The android bleeped softly.

"Affirmative." 


	2. The Professor's Plan

Earth has changed since the primitive years of the 21st century

Earth has changed since the primitive years of the 21st century. It was a vast clean dreamland filled with tens of thousands of creatures, including regenerated dinosaurs, flying dragons, and even species that have been extinct. As for humans and their way of life, war, money, politics, and other beliefs and values were a thing of the past. Somehow they managed to forgive each other, and instead of fighting for territory, it was a fight for perfecting a home for ET's. Weapons were used to protect Earth from foes that quest to dominate them. Pollution was gone as well. Solar, geothermal, and regenerating particles in turbines created enough energy to serve almost a quarter trillion life forms, which was not a factor since there were only thirty billion humans in orbit and Earth in total. Buildings grew into architectural masterpieces, far beautiful than any movie or dream could create.

Around Earth's orbit a dozen space stations, releasing battleships, fighters, cruisers and motherships day in and day out. One in particular hovers over the Atlantic Ocean, closely aligned to the discovered city of Atlantis, a dolphin and whale haven, and home to Earth's powerful line of defense, the Guardian crystal which shields Earth if harmed. The station is shaped in the form of a half-cylinder with opened and exposed areas with windows, small turrets, and docking bays. A silver colored fighter with a round body and short wings roars past two small satellites.

A steel door opens from the space station, allowing the fighter to enter. It passes through the entrance and immediately lands, hovering over its spot. The jet engines shut down and dropped the fighter to the steel surface. The cockpit window opens, which appears is a small sixty year old man with grey hair all over his head, a thick layered grey mustache covers his lip, his eyes are slightly enlarged with his glasses which match perfectly with his white lab coat and his combination of brown pants and blue work shirt that is held by a brown bowtie. Professor Russell Meade stretched his arms and slid off his fighter from the nose. A pair of white androids scurried over and refueled the ship as well as making repairs.

As the old man is about to reach an elevator, the door opens. Appears a 17 year old female in blue hair in an upwards ponytail. She wore a pair of grey gloves showing her fingers that matched her short red leather jacket and grey tee-shirt underneath. She held a small sidearm that dangled from her belt from her short black pants. Kira Skyler smiled and bowed her head to the professor who bowed in return.

"How was the trip professor?" Kira asked kindly, giving the little old man some room. He pushed up his glasses.

"Despite some blokes flying like complete idiots and failing to know anything about science like always… not bad I say. Anything new happen while I was gone?" Kira shrugged.

"Your friends that you wanted to see are almost here. Now could tell me please tell me who's coming?" she asked staring at him. He sighed with a smile and looked at her green eyes twinkling like a puppy's.

"I think you could wait just a little longer. You said they're almost here" Kira sighed in disappointment and turned her head slightly and moved her mouth to the left, pouting a little.

The elevator came to a halt and opened quickly. Inside was a chamber of controls and screens of shields, radar, and communicators. An immense window oversaw the distant Moon and millions of stars twinkling out far away. Kira walked out first and sat on a small leather chair that faced a control panel. Professor Meade walked around and examined some of the screens. He shrugged and stood near the large window and looked around. Kira turned her chair and looked at the vast outside; ships swiftly fly by and around.

A beeping sound bolted from Kira's control panel. She turned her chair around and noticed a warning symbol being surrounded by a glowing yellow circle.

"Gate detected. Looks like they're here!" Meade looked around and shrugged, unable to find any signs of a warp or gate appearing.

"Open mothership doors. They're bringing a big sucker"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A light blue circle appeared from nowhere, distant from Meade's space station. The circle glowed brightly from the center, a light penetrated from the middle. The nose of the Atlantis appeared, followed by the front and back of the mothership. Its wings began to close; lights flickered from the four tips. All members of the Stealth Squadron were sitting in grey leather chairs, staring at the space station. Erick turned around and looked at Roburto who was flying the vessel.

"Hey Roburto, do us a favor …don't crash this time!" The android created an "okay" sign from its mechanical fingers. The ship's engines began to decelerate as it drew closer to the station's docking bay. Roburto bleeped and typed on its console.

"Distance 100…90…80…70…60…50..."

"Will you just shut up!" J.J hollered from his seat. He sat back in his chair and leaned backward. Jose looked at the docking bay and noticed something odd. The area was only half seen.

"Hey metal head turn to your left!" the ship began to move to the right causing the team to panic.

"No your other left!" Erick yelled. The ship began to move to the left and then past the view of the docking bay.

"For the love of Pete give me the controls!" Daniel switched his console to manual pilot and began flying the vessel straight at the docking bay. Slowly he pulled upwards, trying to slow the ship down from the remaining speed. Quickly he pushed three holographic buttons on his console. The ship immediately landed softly on the sliver surface of the docking bay. The steel door began to close behind as lights began to flash on.

A small elevator appeared. A metal bridge came out from underneath the underside, positioning itself right in front of the Atlantis's docking bay. Dozens of small robots ran from the elevator and roamed on the bridge. Kent Fixit and all his oily covered self in his tan mechanic suit was startled as the robots began to examine five worn out space fighters and a four wheeled Manx dune buggy with high rear seating.

Allan, Daniel, Erick, Jose, and J.J walked out their elevator and noticed the robots and the panicking Kent trying to sweep them off the docking bay with a broom.

"They're harmless Kent, relax. They're the professor's robots" Daniel stated. Kent didn't listen and tried smacking a robot with the broom. The robot bleeped and looked up with its tiny head.

"Uh-oh" said the mini robot in a monotone. The broom crushed the robot's entire body, pieces of its exterior flied across the bay. The other robots bleeped in unison and ran all over the place. Kent became irritated and began slamming his broom everywhere.

"Don't just stand there and watch! Do something!" he yelled, kicking a mini robot into a steel wall. The five teammates slowly walked out of Kent's striking distance.

"See you later Kent!" The mechanic turned angrily and faced the team. The mini robots began to charge before him.

"Get back here! I ca-AHHHHH!!" he was clobbered by a mini robot's head. The rest tackled him and jumped up and down joyfully.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allan and company stood inside the elevator and felt the vibration of the machine taking them upwards. The vibration stopped and the door opened quickly. Appeared were Kira and Professor Meade smiling.

"Hey guys!" Kira greeted with a wave from her hand. Allan, Jose, Erick, and J.J ran and hugged the female joyfully. When it was Allan's turn she embraced him much harder and lightly planted a kiss on his cheek. Allan blushed and garbled some random words. Jose and J.J smiled and watched Daniel cross his arms with a grin. Meade faked a cough loudly which got their attention.

"Now that we're done showing each other's feelings, I think it's time we got to know why you're here in the first place" he said in a sarcastic manner. They all followed the professor to a large metal table with a green glow in the middle. Meade turned on a console which appeared the planet Earth and its surroundings. A dozen icons circled the planet. Meade clicked on an icon which pulled the holographic Earth downward, and a holographic image of a space flotilla appeared.

"A few years ago expeditionary forces have discovered this fleet flying around nearby planets located across the Milky Way galaxy. This force was lead by a general Tabuu, who was growing stronger everyday and defeated more enemies quicker than Hitler in a blitzkrieg. When we discovered he was approaching Earth, we built a titanic fleet of five billion strong and invincible armaments. Dolphins were kind enough to repair their Guardian crystal after the second Foe war" J.J and Jose were beginning to fall asleep. Daniel nudged them as they were falling on his shoulder. Meade coughed and repositioned his glasses.

"So what? Nothing happened here" Erick stated scratching his back. The professor shrugged and scratched his grey moustache.

"Yeah, well… he was losing by the time we were ready for anything. You see many heroes across the galaxy prevailed against this tyrant. At the same time they all met in this tournament called Super Smash Brothers. Tournaments where only truly skilled contenders of heroism could enter. With all that combined force and power they were able to defeat Tabuu and move on. But that's not why you're here for…." Jose and J.J woke up from their slumber and blinked rapidly. Allan, Erick, and Daniel stared closer to the professor in anxiety.

"Shoot Rusty" Daniel replied with pointing gesture from his right hand. Meade nodded.

"It seems that a new tyrant from another part of the galaxy has decided to take on these heroes, and then some" a goldenrod image of another space fleet appears from the table, ten times larger than Tabuu's fleet. Allan and Kira slowly begin to jaw drop.

"Gee, that fleet looks stronger than Tabuu's" Kira said looking closely at the holographic image. Meade nodded with an unfriendly smirk.

"And they are. This race is called the Foesic or Foe Sick for pronunciation. They are a shrewd breed of bipedal reptiles. Their weapons in air and armored combat are overwhelming beyond belief. Fortunately they have a majority of raw recruits, completely fighter pilots. And when it comes to infantry, they stink hands down. They're only armed with raw metal weapons like maces, swords, and axes. They don't even wear much armor to begin with, totally exposed!"

"Why are we worried then? Besides the ships and the weapons that is?" asked Allan to the professor.

"According to some info I was able to snatch they formed an alliance with a bloke named Andrew Okinny. He was a former pilot of a team of bandit's years ago, and then led an unsuccessful rebellion. Then he lost again when he joined another army. Now he rebuilt his army with a strong vengeance. When the Foesic heard about a rising army they negotiated and formed an even stronger army. But even with that addition, the new Foesic armada still lacks in ground combat by far. Sticks and stones warfare planet has a better chance at winning then them!" he shrugged again, shaking his head slowly in disgust.

"So uh…what do you want us to do?" asked Allan scratching his head. J.J butted in between him and Kira.

"I say we blast those Foesic creeps and put that Okinny fella on ice!"

"That's exactly what you're going to do! There are just a couple other details as well" Meade added in ecstasy.

"And that is…" Kira asked behind Allan. The professor inhaled a deep breathe.

"You'll be traveling in search of these heroes by in the order of the Foesic's striking distance. Your job is to safely travel them to the planet Galeion, which is going to be the next Smash tournament. The Queen there is expecting to see spectacular matches. Also if a planet is struggling with their own enemies, defeat them as well"

"Hey wait a minute! Why do we have to solve their problems?!" Erick complained causing Jose and Daniel to shut their ears.

"It would be heck of a lot easier if you're only fighting one adversary than two…or three…or four…or…"

"Yeah I get! Sheesh" replied Erick reluctantly. Meade turned off the console and began walking down a small flight of stairs with Kira following.

"Now for the fun stuff. Follow me" the team followed them through a darkened hallway with little lighting. A large window was appearing from the sides of the hall which lightened the area. Kira looked at one of the windows while Professor Meade looked at the other. Allan and company looked into Kira's window first and jaw dropped in awe. Out sitting there were five new space fighters all created identically.

Each one had a short silver triangle body with a one man cockpit and a small back area for a passenger or equipment. The wings were 21 feet long and stretched behind the body which was covered by a stunning sapphire color. Four blue gravity stabilizers were placed around the rear of the body. The jet engine was a sterling black cylinder from the rear of the fighter. Meade walked next to Kira and took another deep breathe.

"These ships are called 'ProwlerWing's', a Durango class fighter. The wings are designed to open and close for a 'point A to point B' mission, or they can open completely for 'all range' battles. They come in twin lasers with a single laser lock. Each ProwlerWing can contain five Blasto bombs which can create fatal damage to battleships and auto kills to all fighters in its path. The cockpit contains some luxuries if you're just cruising about. They contain leather seats, high definition radar, radio, CD player, heat and air conditioning, team communicators, two cup holders. Your welcome"

They turned and faced the other window noticing a strangely familiar mothership. All high tech, un-rusted, armed and polished. The four wings were spread out and were painted sapphire, a high powered gun stuck out from the top wings. The name _"Stealth Squadron"_ was painted in red near the tall dorsal wing. The twin cannons in the front were more powerful looking at the distance.

"Daaaanng!" J.J exclaimed from the rear of the group.

"I see you like the upgrade I gave to the Atlantis. With auto turret gating guns and a better front weapon, your ship is quite powerful. Your shields and energy have been extended by 50 percent, so a little more juice for those long battles"

"Can't wait to try them out prof" Allan said with smile. Professor Meade nodded at his creation and began walking back to the entrance.

"Now I know you all have some kind of melee weapon with you right?" the old timer asked. Each of them began to answer as Allan was about to say "no" Kira grabbed his wrist and slowly walked him away from the others. He was dumbstruck as she opened a metal door and led him inside.

"Why did you take me here Kira?" she closed the door quickly and gestured him to be quiet.

"Because I want to talk to you privately. I have something for you" she leaned herself closer to him. She watched his eyes move as she reached to a drawer. She pulled out a satin cloth in the shape of an oval. Allan looked down and watched as she unraveled the cloth. Appeared was a beautiful tear shaped crystal surrounded by a golden exterior. She held up and somehow, it extended to a long golden shaft and another tear shaped crystal. She held it on her palms and gestured it to Allan. He grabbed it with his palms and held it high with one hand proudly.

"What is this?" he asked

"It's called the Atlantian Staff. It has powers that are beyond imaginable. I want you to have it" He put the staff down from his pose and looked at it sadly. He could see his expression on the crystal.

"I can't accept this. This must mean a lot to you" Kira pushed the staff to his chest, a tear dropped from her eyes.

"No. You mean more to me than that staff" Allan blinked twice and looked down at Kira who began to cry softly. He placed his hand on her head and held her close to his neck.

"I didn't realize you… you cared for me that much" she looked into his eyes which began to water. He smiled and leaned closer to her face.

"It's because I…I love you" They both stared at each other for a brief moment and blushed vividly. They leaned till their faces touched and kissed. Allan dropped the staff on the ground and held Kira's back and passionately kissed her lips.

"I love you too" lightly Kira broke the kiss and felt Allan's face from the darkness.

"Will you promise me you'll return?"

"I promise"

"And you won't leave me for someone else?"

"I promise on my father's grave"

"One last thing….go out and have a blast, okay?"

"That I can do for sure!" she lightly smacked his shoulder with a smile and reached for his head and started passionately kissing again.

"Allan…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

(3 hours later)

The newly improved Atlantis roared its new powerful engines through the station's docking bay, with the ProwlerWings hovering next it. All six ships slowly left the station smoothly. As soon as they left the station Allan's headset went off.

"Allan this Meade saying good luck to you! If I were you I head to planet Poke first. The Foesic are planning a small raid there in a matter of days. Good luck" the sound clicked offline. Allan looked to the stars and saw a small constellation in the shape of Kira off in the distance.

"Everyone, let's do this! To planet Poke!"

"ROCK AND ROLL!!" they all screamed in unison. The fighters charged and charged out of great speed, leaving a small line of fire in the distance.


	3. Pokemon Shock: Pikachu's Rescue

"_Near a planet far away from Earth lies the first hero of the galaxy. The planet called 'Poke' by the Earthian command is filled with creatures with immense power and strength that so many dream of possessing. Andrew Okinny and his Foesic forces will challenge the first hero Pikachu and 'The Chosen One'. While they prepare for their planetary descent, Allan and his team of wingmen are exiting the gate they came from. Professor Russell Meade instructs the adventurers to locate the hero and capture certain powerful species of these Pokemon. If any of them were captured, their power could destroy hundreds even thousands. In order to fulfill this quest, they must first defeat Okinny first"_

- - -- - - - - -

Allan, Erick, J.J, and Jose race out of a small elevator that led from the top of the Atlantis. Kent was lightly finishing last minute polishing on each of the Prowlerwing's. He dropped his rag and ran to his small office. The foursome simultaneously pushed a quick series of buttons on their stainless steel PDA's. The cockpit windows opened at the same time. Kent, inside his office placed a black oxygen mask that completely covered his face. He wielded out two glowing red plastic sticks from his pockets. He turned his side and began pushing a series of buttons on a small keypad on a wall. The steel door of the docking bay opened with a loud roar, screeching loudly from the lack of oil on the hinges. Jose covered his ears and squinted, trying to ignore the loud screech.

The cockpit windows close. Allan cracked his knuckles and stretched his fingertips. J.J stretched his neck from side to side in a cocky fashion. Jose and Erick began running their ships procedures. Allan looked down on his console and noticed a small line of holographic buttons. He pushed each of them with his index finger. Three holographic ships appeared from above the console.

"Communications, online" He stated through his headset. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a dark pair of sunglasses. He placed them over his head and on his eyes. He grinned as he saw his reflection on his console.

"It won't be so bad, right fellas? I bet this will be a cakewalk!" said Erick in a cocky tone. Allan shrugged and noticed a strange piece of paper on his glove compartment. He yanked it off and read a small message on the paper.

"Dear Allan, after further research about planet Poke, creatures can be tamed and even be raised as pets and fighters by using a device called 'Pokeball'. Simple name I'm sure, but I bought a six pack and hope they will assist you through your journey and beyond. From the Professor. Huh" he looked in the glove compartment and pulled out a small wooded case with a copper hatch. He opened the case which revealed six red and white colored balls with a dark line and grey button in the middle. He pulled out one and pushed the button, the red top opened, but nothing came out. He again shrugged and placed the balls back in the glove compartment.

A small array of static was growing from Allan's headset. It sounded like heavy breathing. He turned his head and noticed Jose taking deep breaths from a white bag.

"Take it easy Jose" Allan said on his headset. Jose stopped his heavy breathing.

"Take it easy?! How am I supposed to 'take it easy' when there's a bunch of ships and these things I don't know about?! What are we up against?! I ask you…what are up against?!" He yelled hesitantly from his headset. J.J rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Can we go…today people?!" Allan pushed a steel red button. His Prowlerwing began to vibrate from below his feet as the ship began to rise and hover over the steel floor. He looked to his shoulder and watched his teammates hover off the surface as well.

The engines ignited from the rear, releasing a long stream of red and blue fire. The four gravity stabilizers glowed green from the rear. Allan grabbed the fighter's controls and held them tightly with both hands. He lightly pulled the wheel towards him. The fighter's wings opened up from their closed position and expanded to a wide state. Allan thrust mildly on the wheel and immediately began seeing stars fly past him as the fighter left the docking bay. His wingmen pursued behind them and charged off out of distance. The planet they aimed towards at was closely resembling Earth but larger and had a wide range of continents spread about.

- - - - - - - -

Andrew Okinny stood from his command ship alone. He gazed at his first fleet in a year with his ape-like eyes. As watched in satisfactory, he took a sip from a coffee mug. His delight of power and creamer came to a quick end as a loud booming sound from a nearby monitor caused him to splash hot coffee on his red piloting suit. Angrily he turned and watched as the screen created an image of a reptilian creature with bright yellow eyes and red armor on its chest and a red helmet.

"Okinny! Come in Okinny! Are you listening you incompetent twit!" Okinny saluted with a pathetic grin. The lizard didn't reply back.

"Yes King Thalak sir?" he replied in a stern manner. The reptile pointed a dreadful yellow claw angrily at the edge of his screen.

"Have you found that Pikachu and his trainer yet?" he growled with yellow stained teeth.

"I've located them, but they're not alone. I believe they have cahoots with many others…very powerful others" He replied, holding his intimidation. The king stroked his scaly green chin.

"Search and capture them if present. But if you see those two, make sure they receive a nice welcome by you. I like a weak opponent before they're slain!" Okinny smiled devilishly and rubbed his white gloved hands.

"That I can do well sir" he replied snickering. The king smiled and raised a fist near the screen.

"Contact me if anything shows up. Remember to keep the legendary operation quiet. I don't want the inhabitants rebelling. My forces don't quite match up to the power of these creatures. Got it!" he snarled at Okinny who saluted and nodded at the same time. The reptile nodded and immediately shut of his side of the screen, blacking out Okinny's side. He wiped his head with a handkerchief and sighed calmly. He turned around and tried to regain composure. He leaned on a small speaker that released static.

"Commander Okinny!!" screamed the speaker. Okinny's hand was shocked by dozens of watts of static. He pounced on the speaker and angrily held the sides, almost eager to tear it apart.

"What is it!? Answer me stupid!" he ordered. There was a slight pause. "Well!?"

"Commander we're having trouble with a small squadron of fighters from coordinates 2, 6, 8, 7,9. They have discovered our weak points and are heading in your direction!"

"No quarter! Show them we mean business!!" He ordered with a sense of pride.

"That out phrase isn't going to work this time! Our fighters are dieing out here!"

- - - - - -- - -

"See? didn't I tell ya? It's a cake walk!" Shouted Erick proudly. He dove his fighter and fired rapidly on a Foesic frigate. He dodged a small stream of laser fire and charged his laser and released a large ball of energy. The ball collided with a thin layer of metal and shredded the ship in two.

"Erick we just started. Keep your cool and aim at the capital ship" Allan and Jose flew around a silver coated battleship firing small laser cannon its surface. Allan charged a hard left and dove under the space craft, shooting fighters as they slowly appear from a docking bay. Jose above rolled to his right and fired a charged energy ball at a pair of battleship cannons. One exploded in flames and rattled the ship's hull. Jose turned the ship around, with its engines in its mighty roar, and fired at the small core in the middle of the starship. The ball cracked in two and released an immense explosion of fire and electricity. The ship began cracking into multiple pieces.

J.J fired multiple shots of his blaster at a frigate. He strafed to the right and aimed his charger at a trio of fighters from the left. He locked on and fired the red energy ball at the center ship. It exploded and took the other two with it in a flame. He rolled to his left and dove to the frigate's main hull. The orb cracked and tore the ship into two parts.

"The leader's ship is approaching. Ten battleships and about three hundred fighters" J.J stated on his headset. The foursome regrouped near the defending ships.

"Let's split up into pairs and take each one out. The Atlantis will take care of the rest when it gets here. Stay focused. They're ready for us" Allan stated from his headset. Erick and Allan took the left side with five and Jose and J.J took the right. Erick led Allan to a large squadron of fighters firing rapidly at their hulls.

"Do a barrel roll!" The duo spun their fighters at a quick velocity. The oncoming laser fire somehow deflected off their shields, causing no harm. The lasers returned back to its owners and shot down six into scrap.

"Good ole American know how eh?" Allan asked in a cocky manner, they used their thrust and fired a Blasto bomb on two of the battleships returning fire. The bombs collided with ships thin exterior and completely wiped out them into a pile of burning metal.

Allan strafed and fired a charged ball at a larger vessel. The ball exploded at the ships bridge, somehow causing it to fall downward. Erick fired a Blasto into another large vessel and rocked the side, fire and soldiers flew out of the ship, crawling helplessly as they lose air.

Jose and J.J dove and carelessly fired at a cruiser's defenses. The small laser cannons exploded, exposing the vessel.

"This is our last one. Don't do anything stupid now!"

"Me? Do something stupid? Naw" Together they launched a charged blast of energy at the surface. They strafed to the left and fired at a small squadron of fighters that were retreating. The cruiser fell downwards burning violently.

They foursome, with their fighters still in tact, assemble and used their breaks.

"I see you guys made it alright" Allan stated wiping his head with his sweaty grey gloves.

"I guess we did okay. The leader shouldn't be too hard…unless it's Okinny" Jose replied taking a deep breath. They looked ahead and noticed a battle ship and a strange four engine vessel in a reddish color.

- - - - - - -

"The fighters are headed this way!" screamed a tall ape soldier in a white uniform. Okinny smacked his head in frustration.

"They're right there! Are you blind!?"

"Sorry. I haven't practiced my phrases since Star Fox Assault. Why couldn't you give me more lines?" Okinny rolled his eyes and turned off the screen of the unknown ape soldier. He watched with a glare as he pushed a glowing blue button.

"Sir! I've located the Pikachu and his trainer! They're out in the open. This is our only chance right now!"

"They're more important than these pests. Bah! I'll handle this!"

"Wait…are you…leaving me here in the open again?! I want to live!" the ape soldier pleaded on the radio speaker. Okinny turned off the speaker and sat in his dark leather seat. He grabbed the controls and began turning his vessel around.

- - - - - - - - - -

The Atlantis appeared from behind the foursome, opening all of its weapons and raising its shields to maximum. Roburto bleeped and opened a communications channel.

"The enemy is fleeing to Poke. The remaining battleship is retreating elsewhere" Daniel faced the android in suspicion and looked at his radar. He flinched and grabbed his headset.

"After him! We can't let him get near our objective!" he yelled through his deep and raspy voice. He grabbed his neck and coughed, feeling a light soreness in his throat.

Allan glared at the planet and charged his boosters. The rear lighted up to a solid red and soon charged the fighter into the planet's atmosphere. The trio followed hard as well.

- - - - - - - -

A dark haired boy in wrinkled jeans, a black shirt and blue vest, walks from a tall building covered by ancient stucco. He stretches proudly and removes his red and black hat from his head, wiping off some sweat. A dark blue haired girl in a black and pink outfit and a brown haired teen in brown pants, green short and an orange vest walk out as well, yawning into the daylight.

"I'm glad to get out there. This place gives me the creeps!" said the girl rubbing her back. A yellow creature scurries around her and climbs the dark haired boy's leg and onto his head.

"Someone had a good nights rest" the brown haired teen said, rubbing the yellow creatures furry little head. It had skinny yellow ears with black tips, biddy black eyes, solid red pouches, tiny arms and feet. Its tail was in the shape of a lightning bolt. It smiled and yawned. His friend's stomach growled.

"Hey Brock, when can we have breakfast?" the dark haired boy asked covering his stomach in embarrassment. It growled.

"I guess now, Ash" Brock replied grinning. The yellow creature's smile, quickly turned frown as it perked straight upwards. The girl, Dawn, looks on as the yellow creature begins to look around.

"What's wrong with Pikachu?" Ash looks up and sees Pikachu look back and forth.

"Pikapi!" it pointed north, towards a fog that seemed to last miles and miles out into the sea.

"What is it buddy?" He squinted his eyes. As he opened his dry mouth a shot rang out. A blue beam crashed into his face knocking him backward. Pikachu hovered off the ground an began being pulled away by the blue beam.

"Not them again!" Dawn exclaimed, making a fist with her right hand.

"Something's not right. This is just a tad new for Team Rocket to use" Brock stated, shielding his eyes. Two more shots fired, a yellow beam knocked the two backwards, sending them next to Ash.

"You're both wrong! Meet you doom…Andrew Okinny! Ah ha hah ha ha!" they all try to stand up, using a pair of rocks to keep their balance. Ash stared in horror as Pikachu was nearing the blue beam's entrance.

"Pikachu!" he screamed in complete fright, extending his hand as the yellow mouse disappeared crying. Okinny's ship began drawing energy from its center hull, pointing at the trio.

"We got to get of here! There's no use fighting that thing!" Brock yelled stumbling as he tried to stand near the rock.

"Just try to outrun me! Run boys and girls! Run!" the beam glowed to an immense red ball. They were too weak to move; running away didn't seem to be an option. "Bombs awa…" his ship rocked to the side, the ball of energy launched and missed by a mile, crashing into an ocean with a mighty splash.

"Okinny if you want a fight, then take us first. They don't even know what's going on" stated Allan flying his Prowlerwing around the capital ship. J.J flew by the vessel and began hovering over the trio trying to stand again.

"Pfftt. Even if you did destroy them we'd hound your arse day and night. So you might as well get it over with it right now, you hear?" J.J said cockily beginning to lose altitude as his fighter slowly made its descent. Ash, Brock, and Dawn shielded their eyes as his fighter swept dust everywhere around the dry landscape. He jumped out before the ship finished and pulled out his blaster and a medical bag.

"He's all yours Allan. I'll lead them safety" J.J declared on his PDA. Inside Allan's fighter he nodded and cracked his knuckles in a cocky way.

"Go ahead and run pests! You'll never defeat my true power!" Okinny's ship hovered higher up in the sky, its four engines began moving upwards.

"Dude, you think he could come up with better lines. They're so stupid and cheesy" Jose observed, shaking his head in a disgruntled way.

"It's writer's entire fault! I always get the crappy dialogue! Now my roll here will suffer!"

"You're a figment to a persons' imagination. Now are gonna scrap or what?!" Erick replied, slouching his back in complete boredom. Okinny's engines collided with each other with a loud sonic boom. A sound full mass of metal and screws began creating a pair of fingerlike objects. The engine surprisingly produced a fist that revived Erick's attention. J.J turned around and wide eyed in awe, trying to walk Ash and Dawn as they try to move properly from their pain.

"Fear the almighty Andross Droid Mark II!" Okinny yelled proudly in his pitiable evil accent. A large metal head in the shape of his formed in the middle.

"Finally some action!" Erick's fighter whirled around Okinny's large metal head and strafed to his left. A small screen on Allan's console appeared with a detailed depth of Okinny's shields.

"Shield integrity analyzed! He's all yours"

"Feh! Take this twerp!" Okinny's right hand formed a fist and swiftly punched the air straight at Allan. He barrel rolled to the left fired at the eyes. In confusion, he fired at the eyes again, yet no damage to his prevail. Okinny gestured his two hands in a cocky fashion. He held up his left hand which showed a red orb in the middle of the palm. The hand flung backwards and came to a complete halt. Suddenly the hand came back at a high velocity, Allan strafed to the right and fired again. The armor didn't even sparked as the lasers made contact.

"Why isn't anything working!?" Allan said frustratingly. Okinny gestured again with his hands, provoking him even more.

"I can do this all day!" He cocked at him. Allan began to sweat and fired heavily on his armor, trying to find some kind of weakness. Okinny flung his hand straight at his fighter, causing him spin uncontrollably.

"I'm getting sick of this!" he complained, holding on to his controls.

"Sick of what? Just shoot the orbs on his hands. Easy kill" Allan regained his composure and recognized Daniel's voice on his headset. He jammed his steering device to a hard left and charged with his boosters at Okinny. He held our both hands preparing a quick sandwich move. Allan dove and fired a Blasto bomb at the red orb. The sphere cracked and self-destructed into a fiery lightning ball. The hand hovered motionless, practically dead. Okinny in anger struck the ground, shaking the planet's surface in a small fissure.

"ERG! It's not over yet!" He made another fist and violently aimed his entire machine's power on the attack. Allan gracefully dodged without much integrity and fired at the hand as it returned to its position. The orb shot out of the palm and collided with the middle finger, exploding in fire all around. Sparks flew out from the wedges. His ship suddenly became helpless as the head leaned down with the hands in surrender. Allan, Erick and Jose fired a triple Blasto attack on the head.

The explosion sent the annoying ape antagonist backward, crashing into the stucco tower behind him. Rubble of old statues and the building itself fell on top of the machine smothering it completely. Allan and his two wingmen hovered over the debris.

"Did we…" Okinny somehow emerged his machine out of the rubble and wobbled side to side, parts slowly falling from the underbelly.

"Bwa ha hah ha ha! Is that all you fools have got?!" pointing at the trio of fighters cockily. "I am here leading this entire army to capture each and every one of the smashers under the forces of my lord King Thalak! Once I prove all my skills I will rule the entire colony and conquer this beautiful wasteland you stupid humans call Poke!" Ash was overhearing the monkey's rant as J.J was placing a long line of white medical tape on his knee.

"What is he talking about? What does Pikachu have to do with this?" he asked, J.J turned back and faced him his knee. He let out a small sigh and sniffed.

"Your Pikachu is a fellow fighter of Super Smash Brothers, an elite tournament of hero's, villains and champions of the galaxy. Me and my boys are sent here to find your friend and others, fighting whats-his-name over there. I guess its some kinda secret society, and not to tell"

"That might explain why he disappeared for no reason, before" Brock declared placing a finger on his chin.

"So why is that… thing attacking now?" Dawn asked fitting the end of medical tape on her left hand. J.J placed his sidearm back into its leather holster.

"There's a new tournament going on soon. And with this war happening, its no reason why they think it's a perfect time to strike now" he got up from his crouch stance and wiped off his dust covered jeans. "Your all comin' and watching your buddy fight... plus the Foesic are after yawl and anyone else that Pikachu knows" he extended his arm and let out his hand to Ash in a friendly way. "You can trust us. We promise that anyone you care about will be safe with us" He pulled out his leather wallet from his pockets and took out a card with his name and information.

"What's this?" Ash asked holding the card out into the sun's rays.

"It's a copy of my pilot's license. If I didn't make my promise and never returned you Pikachu, you can report us to the home world's authorities. Of course we'll be contacting yawl once a day" Ash looked at him sternly. Slowly he winced as he stood up with an unhappy grin from the blow. He looked at card, at J.J, at the Okinny's machine, then back at J.J. He nodded and grasped his hand with his proudly.

"Just give it up Okinny! I could do this all day" Allan mockingly said. He stuck out his tongue and pulled down the bottom of his eyelid. Okinny's brown pointy ears steamed like a sauna indoors.

"Fear the wrath of Andrew Okin…" his ship was blasted by a powerful beam of golden energy from above. Allan cringed and shielded his eyes from the explosion. Okinny's ship fell in pieces. "UNCLE ANDROOOOOOOOOSSSS!!"

"Thanks for the shot Daniel!" Allan acknowledged cheerfully. There was a slight pause from the headset. He started to hear faint breathing sounds.

"That…wasn't…from…me" he said, trying to calm himself from the anxiety. Allan's heart began to pound harder and harder. His sweat streaming down from his head. He breathed faintly, full of worry.

The ground rumbled violently. J.J took out his blaster and slowly turned with caution. The three pilots looked down for only a brief moment. J.J looked down and was thrown up in the air by a large burst of dirt and debris. Out of the cloud of dust was long intimidating dragon creature. Its body was covered in a smooth scaly green skin. Black lines raced all across its exterior. The head had rectangular green ears and a long snout. Strangely, it had a pink mouth, which didn't go quite well with its yellow eyes. The dragon roared in anger. Ash ran over and grabbed J.J by the shoulder, helping him recover.

"What the bloody heck is that?!" he screamed, pulling out a white can. He tossed it in the air which exploded in a large cloud of smoke. Ash walked him back behind the small pile of rocks for cover.

"It's a Rayquaza! It must have been living in that tower!" he replied. Dawn wide eyed in awe as the creature fired another blast of golden energy at Jose.

"You mean that thing was sleeping in there this whole time!?' Brock shrugged in embarrassment.

Up in skies, Allan dove under the Rayquaza's body, searching for a weak spot. Its tail collided with his right wing, bending the tip downwards.

"He's not friendly, that's for sure"

"I say we return fire!" Allan led himself back his wingmen, he nodded to himself, wiping the sweat off his sunglasses.

"Agreed. All ships lower your blasters to minimal. We're going to capture it, not kill it" He reached for his console and pulled down a pair of lighted switches. A buzzing sound softened as it got lower. The blasters became a stun gun, powerful enough to defeat the beast without killing it. Erick swooped by and surprisingly heard a beep on his console.

"Hey! I analyzed him and got something called 'Hit Points'. What the heck is a hit point?" Allan and Jose shrugged in their cockpits. Allan used his boosters and fired heavily on Rayquaza's stomach. It roared in anger. It slashed its tiny hands at Jose as he rammed nose first into the beast's neck. His fighter bounced off and swiveled as it recovered from falling. Rayquaza held its neck and coughed uncontrollably, coughing up fluids. A small ball of spit landed on Erick window.

"AAAAHHH! That's disgusting!" Allan fired at the dragons backside with a charged ball. The explosion sent the beast downward, eyes closing. Allan charged his Prowlerwing at max speed, underneath Rayquaza. He opened his cockpit window and pulled out a pokeball from his glove compartment. He threw the capture orb with as much as he could out the cockpit. The ball rammed into the dragon's underbelly and opened up, turning the creature red and disappeared. He turned a hard right and caught the ball from crashing and opening. He braked and felt the ball vibrate. He squeezed the ball tight and prayed it wound not open. It vibrated once...

"C'mon! Get in there!"

Twice…

"Stay damn it! Stay!"

Three times…

"Oh God…please don't open up…please don't open up…please don't open up…"

It clicked and calmed quietly. He looked at the pokeball and watched it anxiously. It didn't seem to have a will to move. He sighed, wiped his sweaty forehead, and laughed to himself softly. He smiled and looked at the ball happily.

"Erick…I got him. Let's land and scope out Pikachu. Okinny probably put him in a cage and landed somewhere"

- - - - - - - - -

(3 hours later)

Allan and company were relaxing in the lounge of the Atlantis, sipping water and enjoying stories from Ash and his friends. Pikachu scurried happily and jumped on a small beanbag fit for him perfectly. Daniel walked out from the bridge and smiled as he walked over and adjusted his small glasses.

"Any of you feeling better? Pikachu?" he asked friendly.

"Pi ka chu!" he replied proudly. Allan took another sip of his water and wrapped a cool towel on his neck, still wearing his sunglasses.

"You guys could spend the next few days here. We're going on a…scavenger hunt below" Allan stated spinning his first Pokemon cockily. Daniel rolled his eyes and handed Allan a red transparent card.

"What's this?' he asked. Daniel handed the other three pilots the same card.

"It's an upgrade to your PDA. It's a universal translator using downloaded voices from around this planet. I hacked into a local database, so you'll now understand what Pikachu or any other Pokemon is saying" He nodded and placed the card underneath the stainless steel PDA. In a few seconds the device bleeped and spat out the card.

"Does it work?" said a strange voice Allan could hear. He turned and looked at Pikachu dumbstruck.

"Say that again" Pikachu shrugged.

"Does it work?" Allan smiled and nodded in satisfactory.

"Hey hey! It works!" He exclaimed happily. Daniel sat next to Allan and folded his hands. Dawn leaned her head to see the grizzled veteran look out the large window, passing trees and clouds.

"So how long are we going to stay actually?' she asked. Daniel shrugged in a reasonable fashion,

"Well… we got two guest rooms that could fit about thirty of you in total so…as long as you like. We'll drop you off to any nearby city we're close to, and do what you three normally do. Pikachu, a fellow smasher, will assist us in finding any more legendaries. Hopefully he'll be ready for the tournament by then" he answered smoothly.

"I can't wait to see Yoshi, and Kirby, and Mario, and Fox and…"

"How many people do you know?!" Ash hollered in surprise. The yellow mouse shrugged.

"A lot. It'll be great if everyone we knew was there and see me win it this year!" he replied proudly, releasing small bolts of electricity. Jose walked past the three trainers and rubbed the anxious Pokemon.

"Hey save it if for fighting those lizards. They're really mad after today"


	4. Birth Island: Okinny Strikes Back!

Allan was peacefully sleeping in his soft bed. He was still wearing his clothes from the team's fiasco. The ship's purring sound comforted the human for a change, calming any bothered thing on his mind. It was dark outside, passing many new constellations and the planets version of the moon brightened his room. As he was smoothly gnawing on his pillow for some reason in his dream, his door slid open and then shuttered quietly. He didn't even groan or nudged. Allan moved his tired self and faced his entire person at the metal ceiling. Something felt as if it were romping up and down his bed. Allan groaned in his sleep and tossed his head slightly to the right. The feeling around his bed suddenly stopped. His nose felt a furry object tickling it. He smiled and snorted. The tickling grew more intolerable and soon his hands felt the object and pushed it off the bed with a thud. Allan rolled to his side trying to regain his sleep. He yawned, and then shot open his eyes and screamed as he felt an overpowering sting all across his body inside and out. His arms were thrown up in the air, his eyes turning red. The stinging somehow subsided and caused the human to fall off his bed in a loud crash. Fully awake to this expense, he stood up and gritted his white teeth in fury. Looking up at him in an innocent smile was the little yellow Pikachu, his black tipped ears pointed back.

"What is wrong with you?!" he turned and faced his beaten alarm, covered in glue and loosened screws. "It's three in the freaking morning!" he barked. Pikachu gestured him to be quiet, Allan picked up his shoes and his PDA that was placed on a small square desk. "Since I'm up, what is it that requires me to get electrocuted?" he asked sarcastically, placing the PDA on his wrist. Daniel appeared through the door and adjusted his glasses with a tiny grin.

"Oh good you're up. Private meeting in the lounge when you're ready. Pikachu we need you there too" the yellow electric mouse nodded and followed the grizzled pilot out of Allan's room. The human sighed as he tied a knot on his steel boots.

"How does that Ash kid put up with something like that?" He finished the knot and walked through the sliding door. Allan yawned from his sleep and passed the guest room. Curiously he noticed the door was open and glanced inside. Ash, Brock, Dawn were sound asleep, their shoes and hats laid on the ground. Allan grinned and closed the door. He continued down the hallway and saw the light from the immense window overlooking the skies. Allan grabbed a banana and began to peel it. Daniel, Jose, Erick, JJ, Pikachu and even Kent sat on the couches eating fruit and muffins from a clear coffee table.

"Finally sleeping beauty awakens. Did you sleep well princess?" mocked Erick. Allan rolled his eyes and swallowed some fruit.

"Shut up Erick" he said in a monotone. Erick gestured his hand cockily and sipped a glass of water. Allan leaned on the couch's armrest next to Pikachu.

"So what is it that's so important to wake up us and not them anyways?" Jose asked biting a small blueberry muffin with jam. Daniel adjusted his small glasses again.

"Jose. They're here because their lives are at risk, and they don't need to get involved in any of this. It's our fight not theirs. But if they want to help that's fine with me. I just think they rather see their friend fight in a simulated tournament alive than trying to get themselves killed saving one of our own butts. You reading me?" The entire group nodded in agreement.

"Hey Daniel. I'm not being rude or anything but, since we really have little space to give up, how many more people of Pikachu's could we fit? I mean, we can't force any of them to sleep in docking bay or the bridge. Plus we're flat broke and only use the money for fuel and food. Face it Daniel, until this part of the mission is done with, we got nothing left to spare" Kent stated leaning his back deeper into the couch. Daniel nodded and faced Pikachu. The Pokemon sighed and stared out the window. He turned and faced the veteran, cocking his head slightly.

"Then there's only option I was afraid I'll have to do…" JJ rubbed Pikachu's head, feeling the wooly yellow fur that felt like cotton met satin.

"Sorry little buddy. Looks like they gotta go somewhere safe until then" He declared patting the Pokemon's head. Daniel faked a cough and cleared his throat.

"Actually, they're staying here. Some of you will go down and play "Pokemon Trainer" until Okinny's given up" Allan shrugged, Jose and Erick dropped their muffins to the floor, and JJ jaw dropped. Pikachu smiled and bowed his head a thank you.

"Are you crazy?! What could be worse than that green monstrosity that Allan caught huh?! You don't know what's down there!" complained Erick hesitantly. Daniel gestured his arms at Pikachu who was waving his tiny hand proudly.

"And I do. So I'll help you guys out. Besides, Allan has Rayquaza, makes you a little more comfortable right?" The mouse asked looking at Allan. He whistled innocently looking around the room with his eyes.

"Allan…where is Rayquaza?" JJ asked sternly. Allan's whistle began to weaken; spit flew out from his lips. Jose stood up in frustration, staring at him with a brow raised.

"Aw man Allan! What did you do?! Set him free?!" he asked sitting back down wiping his hands on his face. Allan sighed and closed his eyes.

"I…sorta…sent him…away" All of them stared at him blankly. He shuddered and endured a possible yelling.

"Sent to him away?! To who?!" Allan rubbed his neck. He gritted his teeth in embarrassment.

"Meade kinda wanted to see what I caught…he gave me map to look at. Said it might be useful" he pulled out a brown map from his back pocket, flat as fresh printer paper. He unfolded the material and enlarged the map. The image on the map showed many distinctive looking continents as well as at least a hundred islands. Many specific areas had a drawn picture of some unique creature on top of the island. Allan scratched his head.

"Where the heck does he find this stuff?" Kent asked leaning his head over the map. Daniel rubbed his nose and adjusted his glasses.

"Actually that's from some of the data I hacked into. I have a feeling that this might make this legends hunt easier than I thought" he stated to himself.

"Finding them is different than fighting them" Pikachu stated peaking from under the map. Allan folded the map quickly. He trotted around the couch and into the bridge hallway. Kent shrugged and walked back to the docking bay. The rest of the team and Pikachu followed him impatiently. Allan walked through the steel doors and sat on his leather seat which now sat a desk next to it. He faced Roburto who was eyeballing a monitor constantly.

"Hey Roburto. Could you pinpoint our exact location right now" The android turned and bleeped.

"Affirmative" it replied in its monotone. Allan watched the android push multiple buttons on its holographic console. A monitor appeared in front of him and small green triangle appeared near an exact spot. "Coordinates 7…2…9" Allan nodded and read the map up and down. He scanned it until he found their location and marked it with a small pen on the desk. The rest of the team made it inside.

"Dude what's your problem?" Jose asked glancing at the map Allan had. He got up from his chair and looked at the closest legendary available.

"Here…" he pointed at a small island. "This is where we should go first, Birth Island I think it's called" Jose read the map again and placed it on Daniel's console. The veteran nodded as he examined the map.

"This seems reasonable…" he thought for a second. "Then if it's all settled…Allan, Erick, JJ, Pikachu…get down there and find what's down there. If you see any Foesic, give them what for with your blasters!" Pikachu cocked his head, confusingly.

"What's the picture look like? Maybe I can help" Daniel shrugged and grabbed the map and placed it on the ground. Pikachu examined the picture. There were two of them; one was a dark blue and the other a lighter colored red. Each had two pairs of wings, but the blue creature was larger than the red creature. His ears perked upwards.

"Well?" Allan asked looking down at the Pokemon.

"The blue one must be Latios…and the red one is Latias" stated Pikachu standing up on his small feet. Allan grabbed the map and looked at the two images.

"Well, they look cool. Kinda like a jet met a dragon" he stated in observation. Pikachu tugged on his pant leg.

"Actually they are dragons. They're just not the type you might expect" Erick scratched his head as he glanced one last time at the two images. Allan noticed a dot near the island which had a label that read "Dew Village". He shrugged at the name and placed it back on Daniel's console. He waved goodbye, having Erick and JJ follow from behind. Pikachu scurried ahead of them and ran through the doorway.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Three Prowlerwings shot out of the Atlantis's docking bay at full speed, roaring around the skies. Allan placed his sunglasses over his eyes as usual to block the rising sunlight. He pulled out a small plastic pair in the glove compartment and handed them to Pikachu. He smiled and placed them over his beady black eyes.

Allan's fighter hovered in as he passed through numerous clouds in all forms of weather. Erick and JJ followed from behind and barrel rolled through a large cloud shaped arc. Allan pointed the nose downward and began to lose altitude slowly. Pikachu looked at the small radar and watched it blink with two green dots around Allan's main dot. Strangely, three red dots appeared on the radar then disappeared in a flash.

"Hey Allan, did you see that on your radar?' Erick asked through the headset. Allan looked at his radar portion of his console and saw nothing.

"Nah. What did you see?" he asked as he was adjusting the small headset. The three red indicators appeared on the radar again. This time Allan noticed them. The indicators were coming from the left. Allan looked over to the left and saw nothing. He sighed as he felt paranoid. Pikachu sighed as well, ducking slightly under Allan's chair.

"I see it two guys. I wonder if they're-AAAAHHHHHH!!" JJ screamed on the headset. Allan panicked and looked around. He grabbed the mike nervously, his hand began to tremble.

"JJ! What happened?! Where are you?!" Allan yelled on the headset. There was just static on the other end. Allan began to sweat, his heart practically pumped out of his chest and back in.

"Someone shot my stabilizers! I can't pull up! LOOKOUT!!" Allan strafed to the right and avoided a wave of red laser from behind. A bulky fighter roared right by his Prowlerwing. It had three white wings sticking from the sides and the top as a dorsal. The body was a double layered with black coating which went well with the red engines area. Two more circled around and fired at the threesome. Allan and Erick strafed out of the way, grasping the controls tightly. JJ tried to move the fighter left with the wheel, but the fighter just swiveled without moving at all. The three fighters U-turned and fired heavily at JJ's rear. The stabilizers exploded in small bursts. Fire fumed out from the engines.

"C'mon JJ! Move it!" Erick yelled opening his fighter's wings. JJ's rear lighted into a large fire. The ship began losing altitude. JJ inside panicked and pulled out a small extinguisher and tried putting put out the blaze. Allan and Erick turned their fighters around and broke out of formation. They followed two of the three enemy aircraft with their boosters. Erick fiddled with his console and adjusted his mike on his headset.

"Ya freaking morons! You want to play that way? Fine!" Erick charged and fired a wave of lasers at one of the ships rear. A gravity stabilizer ignited and caught fire. The two broke loose and swarmed around Erick and Allan. JJ was being chased by the remaining fighter. It charged a green beam of energy and fired at his rear. A wing broke in two and the entire engine fell apart in smoke and sparks. JJ's fighter shot down completely.

"You lousy cheap bastard!" Erick yelled in his Brooklyn accent. Allan lowered his head and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply, praying for a miracle for his fallen comrade. He perked up his head and followed JJ's murderer. Allan held a charged beam of energy and fired the red ball at the ships rear. The impact tore apart the engine into a fiery blaze. The dorsal and left wing were cut into a smoldering two. The fighter wobbled and spiraled up into the skies, then downwards in large puffs of smoke from the rear.

Erick pursued his target again. He was growing inpatient as the fighter flew left to right on his HUD.

"Ah forget this!" he grumbled in frustration. He flipped open the bomb hatch and fired a Blasto at a random direction. The bomb self destructed with an immense roar, creating a red ball of fire and plasma. The fighter's nose tore apart and cracked the cockpit window. The wings broke apart and sent the adversary skyward. The fighter at the peak of its height dived in flames from the rear.

Allan was tailing the last fighter. It dodged many waves of laser and shook off an energy ball. The fighter looped over Allan's fighter. He looked up and saw the dark cockpit window, barely seeing the pilot inside. Allan strafed to the right and avoided being followed. Pikachu, under Allan's seat, tugged on his pant leg.

"Give me one second. I almost have him" Pikachu shrugged and crawled back under the seat. Allan saw his adversary in front and fired rapidly at the ships rear. The vessel wobbled as it took each hit. Allan charged a ball of energy and fired at the smoking rear of the fighter. The impact released a heavy explosion of smoke. Allan and Erick used their brakes and watched the smoke clear. They jaw drop as they saw the fighter facing them, smoke from its engine compartment.

"Enough of this! What gives you the pleasure of entering my territory?" said a booming voice on Allan and Erick's headset. Erick adjusted his mike to his mouth.

"What gives shooting us down when we're just passing by?!" Erick yelled in reply to the unknown voice from the enemy ship.

"When you enter my turf you're dead where you stand. Got it?!" it yelled back at him. Pikachu twitched his ears and crawled out from under Allan's chair. He climbed up his arm and held the mike to his tiny mouth.

"Pika pika? Pika chu?" He asked in his own language. There was a slight pause on the other side. Allan was confused and tapped his PDA to see if it were working right.

"Heh…didn't think I run into you again" said the voice. Allan crossed his arms and faced Erick who growing impatient.

"What's going on over there?" he asked, gesturing his thumb at the enemy fighter. Pikachu nodded and gave back the headset to Allan.

"It's okay. Go ahead and say something pika pi" Allan licked his mouth and placed the headset back on. He gulped and took a small breath.

"Can I ask what's going on?" Allan asked dumbfounded. There was a slight clearing of the throat from the other end.

"I'm Wolf O'Donnell of Star Wolf. Pikachu and I fought in the previous tournament and defeated Tabuu. Your not bad for an amateur" his fighter's rear sparked, smoke flew from the bulky engines. "You better go find your friend. I better do the same with Panther and Leon" Allan nodded and cracked his knuckles. Pikachu leaped onto the small back cushioned area. "Until we meet again, adios" his fighter's rear adjusted itself and stormed off out of sight.

"We better find JJ before the worst happens"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

JJ was lying on soft dirt. His head moved slightly as his hands began to bend. He opened his eyes slightly and closed them from the bright sun. His vision was blurry as his head hurt all around. He forced himself to lean his back against the Prowlerwing which was now wreckage. Again he opened his eyes, which he saw blurry. He noticed something blue, white and a pinkish color staring at him. He blinked again and saw the image grew better. He closed them tight, lightly shook his head and opened them again. In front of him was a teenage-looking girl watching him wake up. She wore a white bowl shaped hat that held her blue hair, which stuck out two ponytails from the back. She had a pink blouse, a white mini jacket, tight black and white pants and blue shoes. JJ screamed as he magically got up and ran into the burnt cockpit. He pulled out a melted blaster that burned his hands. He screamed as he fell backwards.

"Stay back yawl! I may be hurtin' but I ain't that hurt" The girl shrugged and waved two others, one boy and one girl, that were making a fire.

"Hey look. Marina found something" the boy said adding more wood to the fire. He wore a thick red and white jacket that matched his backwards baseball cap, some of his blue hair sticking out from the adjustment groove. He had red gloves that stuck out his fingers. He wore baggy, light brown pants and red shoes.

Marina was politely trying to help JJ, but he kept on trying to frighten her. It seemed to make her want to help more.

"What's wrong with you?! I don't need no help! I can take care of my…" he tripped from his beaten legs and sighed in frustration. Marina sighed as well and pulled JJ back to his broken fighter.

"Sorry I scared you. I was looking at your plane until I saw you waking up" She reached her hand into the cockpit and pulled out a medical bag. JJ sighed again and licked his mouth.

"For your information that ain't no airplane. That is a state of the art space fighter" he stated. Marina rolled her eyes and rolled medical tape on his leg.

"Well you certainly know how to use it" she said sarcastically. JJ opened his mouth and tried to speak. He mouthed a few words.

"What did you say!?" she pulled out a pair of scissors from her oval shaped, yellow backpack. She cut the taped and wrapped it around his head.

"Maybe you should try flying something more graceful like a Pidgeot or a Fearow" she stopped wrapping his head and clutched her hands staring up in the air trying to think. JJ raised an eyebrow and tried to stand up. Marina snapped out of her train of thought and watched JJ try to reach a gun-like weapon with a bulky body. He dropped it as he had a firm grip on it.

"Crap" he said to himself. Marina picked up her backpack and threw the medical items back into the cockpit.

"Sorry I act a little weird. I just love to perform and it gets to me sometimes. I'm Marina." She pointed over past the bushes. "Over there is Jimmy and May". She pulled out her hand in a friendly way. JJ shook it and coughed a small ball of smoke.

"I'm JJ. Unless I don't shoot this flare to signal my location, you can perform at my funeral with your Poke-whatever" Jimmy walked past the bushes and gasped as he saw the space fighter. Marina rolled her eyes and handed the flare blaster to him.

"Jimmy this is JJ. Would you mind shooting this flare for him? Thanks" Jimmy was dumbfounded and blushed as she ran behind the bushes.

"Girls huh?" he said rubbing his neck with a hand. JJ sighed and wrapped the remaining tape around his head. Jimmy squinted one eye and pulled the blaster's trigger. The flare whistled out of the barrel and left a bright red trail of light from behind.

- - - - - - -

"He landed somewhere here right?" Erick asked looking at his radar and then the cockpit window. Allan nodded and looked around the small island for any signs of a downed aircraft. He shook his head slightly.

"Hopefully he has enough strength to shoot his emergency flare" replied Allan. He looked down the left and right sides of the window.

"Yeah. That'll make things a heck of a lot easier. You'd think we found something of his ship by now" Allan lifted his sunglasses as the sun were behind them. He saw something red flying in the air.

"That's it! C'mon Erick" They used their boost and adjusted their descent.

- - - - - - - - - -

JJ was starting to walk upright again. He took one last glance at his Prowlerwing that was a heap of metal. He shook his head furiously and walked across the warm sand of the beach. Jimmy and Marina watched as he grabbed a seat on a ground. He stretched his legs and arms as he was feeling better. He pulled out a small water canteen and drank it.

"So are you a trainer JJ?" Jimmy asked leaning his head closer to see him. JJ placed the canteen on the ground.

"Not really. I kinda just watch for the action, you dig?" Jimmy slightly nodded and leaned back. There was rustling from the bushes behind them JJ turned his head quickly and reached for a hexagon shaped item on his backpack. Out came a brown haired girl with long bangs in the front of her head. She wore a red and white bandana that went with her red collared shirt and her short black pants with a white skirt above. She carried a small bucket of water with her white and black gloved hands. She dropped the bucket next to the fire.

"I didn't realize that the stream was so far away" she rubbed her neck with her hand. She was reaching to her yellow fanny pack from her behind until she noticed JJ.

"Who's this?" she asked her two friends.

"Sorry. This is JJ, his fighter crashed over there" JJ let up a friendly nod and rubbed his hands. May sat down on a palm tree stump.

"Oh so you're a fighter pilot? I bet it's great to fly all the time in the skies" she asked looking up at a cloud. A small group of birds flew above them.

"Yeah. 'Cept when someone is chasing you when you're enjoying the ride" He stated making a small smirk. Marina leaned her head at JJ.

"So besides you crashing, why were you flying today anyways?" She asked the pilot. JJ took a deep breath and stood up. His bones cracked as he finally was able to stand upright.

"Well, me and my two friends Allan, Erick and a Pikachu from this kid named Ash were searching for this 'Birth Island' place, see…Then we got ambushed by some fool who shot up my rear. Eventually I crashed here and met you three. Pretty straight forward an…"

"Wait. Did you say a guy named Ash?" JJ nodded and rubbed his upper lip. "Not too tall, black hair, kinda stubborn?" she asked facing him.

"Yeah. You know him?" he asked her. She stood up.

"I traveled with him! How is he?" JJ shrugged and sat back down. And looked at his canteen. His eyes rolled back and forth in a pondering motion.

"You didn't happen to see any legendary type Pokemon did you?" he asked leaning closer to her.

"Yeah. A few actually, why?" JJ gritted his teeth and tapped his canteen impatiently. He got up and pointed up at the sky.

"We're sorta protecting him and his friends. They saw a few legends, and are now being chased by this guy named Andrew Okinny. I have a very bad feeling your on his list" May backed away for a moment and clutched a fist near her chin.

"But why me? Why them? This doesn't make any sense!" JJ nodded in agreement and took another sip of his canteen. He let out a small breath of air from his enjoyment.

"Long story short: The main thing is they want Ash's Pikachu and all of his little friends he knows by heart. I don't know what they're gonna do to yawl, but it ain't gonna be pretty" he looked up into the sky and watched a cloud pass them. He looked at May, then at Jimmy and Marina. He shrugged with grin. "We got room in our home for all of you. We'll take youse to a nearby town to relax with our old pal Dan, you'll like him. All free and safe if you don't mind" Marina stood up quickly and ran close to JJ, clutching her hands in excitement.

"If you mean flying in giant ship count me in!" Jimmy smiled and got up too.

"Heh. Maybe I can challenge this friend of yours May" he declared proudly. JJ nodded and faced May who was in a train of thought. She smiled and raised a hand in the air.

"I'm in too!" She hollered for joy. JJ smiled and placed the canteen back on his belt. He heard a familiar sound from behind and turned. Two shadows appeared which grew in size. JJ waved his hands and jumped in the air.

"Hey over here…no over here…over here stupid!" The two silver and blue Prowlerwings hovered near the foursome and slowly climbed down. Allan opened his cockpit window and leaped out with Pikachu running behind. The two hugged and patted each other on the back.

"You son of a gun! I knew you would be alright" Allan said lightly shaking JJ by the shoulders in a large smile. Erick ran over and hugged JJ from the side.

"Don't you ever get shot down again, you hear?" he patted him on the back.

"Caaaaann DO!" he replied in a proud howl. Allan rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly. Pikachu tugged on his pant leg. Allan looked down and saw the electric mouse point at JJ's burned fighter. His eyes widened. He walked over to the dead Prowlerwing and felt the brittle metal around the cockpit. Erick turned his head and noticed the fighter as well. He jaw dropped and took a deep breath to keep his stress down.

"JJ…" Erick started, his eyes being squished by his fingers. "Your supposed to…RELEASE THE FUEL BEFORE YOU CRASH!!" he stomped on the ground and ran behind the JJ's fighter. The fuel tank was still locked, fire and smoke shot in short bursts.

"I guess he doesn't know how" Marina replied with a small giggle. JJ's eyes begin to redden and clutched a pair of fists.

"Why don't you two just…" Pikachu launched a stream of electricity at JJ's torso. He screamed as his body generated different poses as his body began to darken from the shock. The lightning bolt stopped instantly. JJ fell to the ground and sighed with a ditzy smile. An unusual swirl appeared on top of his eyes.

"Looks like he fainted" May stated leaning her over Marina and Jimmy. Pikachu again tugged Allan's pant leg. He looked down while he tried to stand up.

"What is it this time?" he asked. Pikachu without speaking pointed at May. He gestured his head which stretched out. His face was smudged into a terrifying creature and then repeated with another.

"You know you can talk to anyone with this translator on" Pikachu rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah. I kinda forgot about that" The three trainers gasped simultaneously.

"Did that Pikachu just talk?!" said the surprised Jimmy. JJ gestured his head and coughed at the threesome and pointed his chin at the electric mouse.

"Hi May!" Pikachu waved happily. May broke from her group and looked at the yellow mouse in observation. She kneeled and rubbed his forehead.

"Is that really you? But how are you talking?" She asked. Erick faked a cough and scratched his neck.

"His language changed from sound waves of our translators. Supposed to translate anything around here in a ten mile radius" Allan stated, opening a small screen from his stainless steel wrist PDA. Pikachu politely shook off May's hand and climbed up her leg and up on her head. Allan grinned and checked the time on his PDA which read: six thirty, in a red hologram with a black background.

"I got some food in my bag. Anyone up for an early…" a loud blast sounded off in the distance. They stopped moving and listened for anything else to follow. Erick looked up into the sky and saw a small grey dot fall above him which grew in size. His eyes widened and he began to panic in freight,

"Incoming artillery! Spread out!" He hollered. Allan grabbed JJ by the arms and dragged him behind his Prowlerwing. Erick grabbed Jimmy and Marina by the wrists and dove behind a small group of palm trees. May dove behind the brunt Prowlerwing as an immense oval shell crashed through the surface, throwing sand and dirt everywhere.

"What's happening?!" May asked covering her face. Allan drew out his blaster and placed a rectangle shaped object to its side. The blaster clicked as Allan held the bar, in the familiar shape of a British Sten gun, an ancient weapon used in the Forgotten Wars.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" replied Allan. He raised his head over the cockpit and watched the dust clear. He squinted and noticed a hole from the shell's collision. The shell shot out from the hole, thrusters igniting from the underside.

"What the?!" Erick said excitingly. The shell hovered over them and descended. Six legs sprang from the sides. A head and three chrome triangles appeared from the top.

"Man that thing is ugly!" Jimmy said looking at the machine. Another slot opened with an egg shaped object reaching out. The black exterior opened and revealed Andrew Okinny holding the controls.

"But that thing is even uglier!" Erick added, pointing at Okinny. The ape gritted his teeth.

"Bah! I'm not here for to be insulted" he pointed at May and then Pikachu who was still hanging on to her head. "May Maple and Pikachu! It ends here!" the machine stomped and opened its mouth. A large cylinder appeared and began charging energy.

"RUN!!" They all yelled in unison. Okinny sprang high into the air and landed in front of May and Pikachu. Allan aimed his blaster and fired a rapid stream of energy at the machine. The machine took a small jump and rolled in mid-air, shaking off the lasers.

"Oh come on!" Allan said shaking his blaster in anger. Okinny laughed and targeted the human and Pokemon. The gun adjusted itself and pointed its head right between them. Pikachu slowly backed away in fury. May pulled out a pokeball.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm going without a fight!" May clinched the ball and glared at the machine, fighting all terror. Pikachu sparked electricity and growled.

"You sure did mature since last time" Pikachu stated. May twitched one of her sapphire eyes. Not moving a muscle.

"Hey my life is one the line! What else is there to do?" Allan dug into his backpack and picked up a white cylindrical canister. He grinned and placed the can in his packet.

"Dear God" he said to himself. He looked at them both and clutched his blaster. "Please let this nightmare end quickly"

"RRRRAAAA!!" Pikachu fired a massive wave of electricity at the android. Okinny panicked as he was shocked from the inside. May threw the pokeball at the machine in a softball pitchers style.

"Blaziken! I choose you!" The ball landed in front of the stunned machine. Light flashed from the pokeball as it opened. Appeared was a tall bipedal bird with long deadly talons. Its fur was covered in a red and yellow flame-like design. A tan stream of starched hair waved from the back.

"What's up May?" the creature asked in a booming male voice. May angrily pointed at Okinny. The bird creature blinked and clinched his hands. Fire flared from his wrists.

"Give that machine everything you got! Flamethrower!" She ordered in a stance. Allan scratched his head. He snapped out of it and pulled out the Atlantian staff Kira gave him. The head sparked, a fire was burning inside.

"Hawwwwww!" Blaziken released a stream of fire which struck Okinny's gun. The blast melted the turret, blocking any entrance of energy to be charged. Okinny banged on the console and growled in anger.

"So what? Torterror One has a few strings left to be cut" The triangles opened small slots all around them. "Open fire!" A stream of missiles charged out of the triangles, roaring as they targeted May and Blaziken.

"May!" Blaziken sprinted with his long sturdy legs at a high speed. Allan's eyes widened. He pulled out a hexagon-shaped device with a glowing blue and silver color. The fighting avian reached his trainer and embraced her tightly. May released a tear and placed her head on his feathery chest.

"I love you Blaziken. I'm proud of you"

"I'm glad I fought by your side, May"

Allan's hand shook, sweat dripped from his arms. His adrenaline raced across his body, his chest bursting in anxiety. He clinched his fist and activated the device.

"NOOO!!" He threw the hexagon in a Frisbee style fashion at May and Blaziken. The hexagon glowed into a bright turquoise and flashed brightly, as if the sun appeared right in front of them. The two opened their eyes and saw the light shining around them. An immense light surrounded them, able to see right through. The missiles struck the light, bombarding their surroundings.

"Wha-what just happened?" May asked looking up above them. Blaziken poked the metal hexagon and then the light.

"It looks like a shield" stated Blaziken. The last of the missiles struck their forcefield. The hexagon's blue glow faded, taking the forcefield back inside. Allan sighed and brushed himself off from the dust and sand. Okinny pounded his console. The controls flew off the device, pieces flying everywhere. Allan pulls out the white canister and throws it in front of Okinny's machine. The can exploded into a large cloud of white smoke, covering the landscape into a thick a fog. Allan, Pikachu, May, and Blaziken shielded their faces from the dense smell from the smoke.

"Now is our chance! Run!" screamed Pikachu, sprinting on all fours. May and Blaziken followed the electric mouse and held their heads high, holding their breath from the smokescreen. Reaching the end of the large cloud Allan created, a loud mechanical object shot from behind. Allen saw the trio appear from the clouds, extending his new melee weapon. The fire that was inside raged into a firestorm inside the sapphire jewel.

"Aw thank God you're…" A large mechanical hand grabbed May by the torso and held her high. She screamed and tried to free herself by kicking the arm. That only provoked Okinny to make it worse. Blaziken widened his eyes and without order fired a thick flame attack on the metal arm to break her free. The fire bounced off and flew across the tropical landscape. Okinny's Torterror One was now high in the air reeling May into a small compartment in its underbelly.

"Don't hurt her! Stop!" Blaziken cried extending a shaking hand. Okinny sniggered and stuck out his tongue, placing a hand under his chin and wiggling the fingers. Allan lightly slapped his head, shaking his head.

"You want your precious little flower that bad? Come and get it chicken face! Ha ha hah hah!" A small turret quickly opened from the underside and fired a large thick cloud of smoke, covering their sight. Allan saw a small glimpse of Okinny's machine moving from his right. "Smell ya later Stealth Nerds!"

"Damn it!" cussed Allan, throwing the staff back into his backpack. JJ, Erick, Marina, and Jimmy ran around the destroyed Prowlerwing and saw the smoke clearing. They turned to Allan in anxiety.

"Damn what?" JJ asked stretching his legs as he regained the ability to walk. Allan looked down and then pointed to his right.

"That son of a bulldog took May somewhere over there. I'll bet he's waiting for us. It's probably a trap to get Pikachu" JJ and Erick wielded their blasters and walked into a pile of bushes. Allan's eye twitched as he faced his whole self at Blaziken. He slowly walked up to the fighting avian who was now down on his knees staring downward. Allan lightly placed his hand on the avian's shoulder.

"I was her first Pokemon. I…I wanted to-to fight and have a friend." Blaziken started. A tear streamed from his eye, shining from the sun. I was supposed to protect her in need. I failed to…"

"It ain't your fault" declared Allan in a friendly tone. He petted the avian on the back, rubbing the smooth red and yellow feathers. "It's sorta my fault too. I…kinda lagged a bit doing my job" He helped Blaziken stand up. He stared at him with a smile. "How about we go even the score? My treat" Blaziken's wrists began to ignite. He roared with an immense volume, scaring many bird Pokemon from the trees. Erick and JJ ran back from the bushes.

"What did you guys see?" Allan asked hesitantly. Erick pointed at the direction of Okinny's trail.

"That ape has some kinda camp or base or something being built over there! His machine is hiding with some strange looking Pokemon in cages" The foursome heard another blast from above. This time it was green flare that circled them for a brief moment.

"Hey JJ" Jimmy started walking with Marina and Pikachu. "Isn't that the same colored flare I shot for you?" JJ nodded. Allan scratched held his chin and then grinned.

"Wolf. Looks like he has some company" he stated.

"Bet Okinny brought a few of his stupid friends over" Pikachu added crossing his arms. Allan pulled out his blaster, smiling as he placed another rectangular shaped object on the side.

"Jimmy. Marina" Allan started holding the blaster upwards. "It was nice meeting you, but I think it's best if you stayed here and watch our fighters…without touching them" Jimmy and Marina nodded.

"As long as JJ keeps his promise" Marina started placing a finger near her head. "Fine by us" Allan's smile faded as he turned to JJ.

"Oh..." he started, holding his frustration as best as he could. "You coulda told me that a little sooner…before the devil went loose!" JJ shrugged with embarrassment. Allan nodded to Pikachu and Blaziken who nodded in return. Allan, Erick and JJ walked into the bushes with the fighting avian and the electric mouse following them.


End file.
